


Alabaster and Aquamarine

by WaitingtoBloom



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Albus Severus Potter, they wax poetry about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingtoBloom/pseuds/WaitingtoBloom
Summary: Albus is Brizo the patron God of fishermen, sailors, and interpreting dreams.Scorpius is Achelois the God of the moon and healing pain.They love each other, and Scorpius comes to visit.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 15





	Alabaster and Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know in actual Greek mythology Brizo and Achelois are both Goddesses, but I made them Gods for this fic because I wanted to lol. Enjoy these men (Gods?) being incredibly in love with each other.

There were no fishermen out to sea at this time of night. It was a beautiful night to go sailing though. The full moon cast an eerie glow on the calm sea and surrounded the lighthouse. Brizo never stayed in one place very often, the sea called out to him in a way he couldn’t ignore, but he was particularly fond of this lighthouse. It had been built out of the sea itself; shells, lime, sand, and water coming together to construct the alabaster tower. It was comforting to him, it made him almost feel stable. 

He didn’t really mind instability though. He had at first, and he spent a couple millennia trying desperately to belong somewhere. His anger made the seas choppier and in turn made his people hate him even more. It wasn’t until he met him that he finally settled. Realized that he could be a protector instead of an aggressor. That his powers were a blessing and not a curse. 

Now Achelois provided all the stability he needed. He changed and fluctuated like any God, but he was still a constant in Brizo’s life. Every night he appeared to him; sometimes in his dreams, sometimes just to his eyes, and on nights like tonight, in person. 

The full moon was the only time Achelois had enough strength to appear in front of him physically, but that was enough. They had promised each other the end of time and beyond, he could wait for him. 

The wind picked up and swirled his raven locks. Brizo smiled as he turned to see Achelois standing there in his pure white robes. His platinum hair was still gently floating giving him an ethereal appearance, but his eyes were star bright and inviting. Brizo forgot how well he wore the moon. 

“Were you waiting for me Albus?” Achelois said, even though he knew what the answer was. 

“I would not wait for anyone else, my Scorpius,” Brizo said, stepping forward to kiss the knuckles of his love’s pale hand. 

“When did you become so charming,” Scorpius giggled, fully stepping into Albus’ embrace. 

“It must be a side-effect of the spell you have me under,” Albus replied, relieved to be holding Scorpius again. 

Scorpius stepped out of the hug, but continued to hold Albus’ hand, “I do not know how to cast spells, only how to heal.” 

“Well then perhaps you healed the ugly side of my personality.” 

At this Scorpius laughed, “Perhaps I did do that.” He ran his fingers through Albus’ messy mop of curls. “But I do not find any sides of you ugly my dear, you are a combination of all your parts Albus.” 

Albus couldn’t believe how kind The Fates had been to him. 

“And you of yours Scorpius, you of yours.” 

Peeling gray away from green Scorpius finally took notice of their surroundings. 

“Albus did you set all of this up.” 

A cream blanket was laid over the cold lighthouse floor. Covering it was an assortment of fruit and bread, a jug of nectar, and Scorpius’ favorite, ambrosia honey cakes. 

“I thought that it would be an appropriate way for you to regain your strength,” Albus said, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. 

‘I think that this will be more than acceptable,” Scorpius said all while hungrily eyeing the honey cakes. 

A pleased smile broke out on Albus’ face, “Then let us eat, and fill both of our bodies with strength.” 

Scorpius glanced up at him coyly from his seat on the floor, “Oh… and what is it that you will be needing strength for my sailor.” 

Albus blushed, but replied nonetheless. “Sailors must always make proper sacrifices to worship the moon,” he said while running his hand across the ankle that had slipped out from under white robes. 

Now it was Scorpius’ turn to fluster. His hands fluttered about before he grabbed a grape and popped it in Albus’ mouth to silence him. 

Albus laughed around the grape as he laid down across from Scorpius on the blanket. 

“The night is long my star, let us enjoy the food.” Albus said, pouring some nectar for Scorpius. 

Scorpius smiled and reached for his glass, “To us then,” he said. 

“To us,” Albus repeated. 

If freckles were carefully mapped out like constellations, if pale skin glistened under the light of the moon, if names were repeated like holy hymns, if alabaster and aquamarine breaths drowned out the sound of the ocean, then that was no one’s business but theirs. 

\----------

Brizo carried himself to the center of the sea. The light of the full moon was starting to fade to the harsh rays of morning. He let himself bask in the beauty of his beloved once more as the sea held him in his place. The night had been ephemeral, but he took comfort in knowing their love was eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my first Scorbus fic ever is completed. I just love mythology a lot so I had to write this.Thank you for reading!


End file.
